


Past Places

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Golden Kingdom (Camelot Drabbles Series 3) [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Arthur longs for the Camelot that once was. Gwen and Morgana discover what the key unlocks.<br/>-<br/>Prompt 114 Hiraeth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Places

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title:** Past Places  
 **Rating:** PG/K+  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen Merlin/Morgana Leon/Mithian Elyan/Adara  
 **Character/s:** Trevor, Arianna, Rhianna Devon Tauren  
 **Summary:** Arthur longs for the Camelot that once was. Gwen and Morgana discover what the key unlocks.  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count:** 825  
 **Prompt:** 114 hiraerth 

** Past Places **  
Arthur decided that he, Merlin and Leon should spend the night with their children. It was for purely selfish reasons of course but Merlin and Leon didn’t object at all. It did make leaving the next morning more difficult however. 

Arthur started driving down the road of the abbey to get back on the main road when he saw a road break off to the right. He decided to take it because he knew it led to Camelot. 

“What are you doing?” Merlin said from the passenger seat. 

“I want to go to Camelot and look around for a moment.” Arthur said. 

“There isn’t anything there but a huge hole in the ground where they were excavating. Even the stones are gone. Most crumbled or were carted off to use in new buildings.”

“I know Merlin but I just want to be there for a moment. Do you realize that our children will think the stories we tell of the old days are just fairytales. They will never see the grand castle or walk the walls like we once did. My princesses will never attend Court in the Throne Room or feast in the Great Hall.” 

“Trevor will never learn to joust or prefect his skills with a sword.” Leon said from the back seat. “He will never ride patrols. We always had a lot of fun on patrols.” 

Merlin sighed. “The chambers I shared with Gaius are where I learned spells and researched magick. Listen to us. Camelot is gone and has turned to dust. We have to raise our children in this century.” 

“I still want to see it.” Arthur said.

“As do I.” Leon said. 

Arthur pulled off the one lane road and got out. He walked to the top of the hill and looked down at where Camelot once was.  

Leon followed. He stood beside Arthur. 

Merlin got out and went to where they were standing. 

“I can almost see it.” Arthur said. 

Merlin held out his hand and whispered a few words. A ghostly vision of Camelot rose from the hole. 

Leon patted Merlin on the shoulder. “Thanks Merlin.” 

Arthur grinned. “We should rebuild it someday when there is money in the coffers for it, of course.”

“It won’t be the same.” Merlin said. “The dings in the walls of your chambers from throwing things at me won’t be there. Neither will the tally marks on the armory wall from how many knights fell in battle.” 

Leon chuckled. “Or Gwaine’s bawdy limericks in the guard post near the dungeons.”

Arthur nodded and set his jaw. “I still want to rebuild it for our children. It will have modern plumbing and a better kitchen.” 

“Until then, let’s live in the here and now.” Merlin whispered some words and the image disappeared.

The three men went back to the van and headed back to the temporary offices in the warehouse. 

In London, Morgana sat in the lounge of the Pendragon flat with Gwen. The key and the packet of papers Morgana had taken from Tauren’s body were on the table in front of them.

Gwen picked up the key. “This looks like a vault or dungeon key but the vaults were all looted and the dungeons have fallen in.”

“I know but there must be some reason that he was carrying it.” Morgana said. “The papers are no help. they are in code except the letter he wrote asking the King to take care of his daughter and find her a family with magick to raise her.”

“Will you and Merlin take her in?” Gwen asked. 

“I was thinking that Elyan and Adara should take her. They will be married soon and she has magick.” Morgana said. 

Gwen looked toward the bedroom where her brother was resting. “They lost a child in the old days. It might be good for them.” 

“I didn’t know. Maybe we should think of another couple.” Morgana said. 

“I think they will do fine with her.” Gwen leaned forward and looked at the drawing in the pile of papers. “Morgana, there is no writing on this.” 

“I don’t recognize it. It’s not Camelot.” Morgana said. “It is probably where the lock is that key opens.” 

“No, it isn’t Camelot. But this drawing is very similar to the layout of the vaults.”  Gwen turned the drawing around. She gasped. “I know what this is and so does Merlin. Some of the magickal items in the vaults at Camelot were moved when the Saxons started their invasions. The key must open those secret vaults.” 

“But Camelot is nothing but a hole. I don’t think there would be anything left to unlock.” Morgana said. 

“The secret vaults weren’t at Camelot. Only Merlin knew their location.” Gwen said. “There are some very powerful things in those vaults.”

“Powerful enough that the Dark Brotherhood would want to steal them?” Morgana asked.

Gwen looked at the key in her hand. “More powerful than even they know.” 


End file.
